Line 5
is the fifth chapter of the first volume and the overall fifth chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Sawazaki and Jill are investigating the body of the devil Zero Seven shot. It's the fifth devil they've found like this. Tsukasa meets up with Miwako who she hasn't seen in awhile at a cafe. Miwako jokes that she must have gotten a boyfriend and Tsukasa's reaction says it all. Miwako drills her for details. The way she describes Anzai and how they met causes Miwako to warn her to be careful. At the booth across from them, coffee is spilled on the sniper, Zero Seven. Tsukasa notices and asks the waitress to get some ice for the burn. Zero Seven goes to the bathroom to clean up and she discusses her next target with an accomplice through her earpiece. She is worried about accidentally killing a human, but the person on the other end assures her that the technology in her eyepatch can be trusted, according to Zero Nine. Sawazaki, Jill, and Anzai are gathered in Sakaki's bar. Sawazaki brought them in to warn them that they may be targeted as the next victims. They still aren't sure how the culprits are choosing their targets with such precision because the victims weren't transformed when they were shot and only 1 in 10,000 people are devils. Jill teases Yuuki a bit before admitting she's concerned about his relationship with Tsukasa. Yanagi comes in looking for Anzai who still hasn't come in for his physical. When he learns Anzai is down to his last tranquilizer he is concerned that he may be becoming dependent on them especially since he only recently had his first transformation. He keeps these concerns to himself. Yuuki goes out to buy Tsukasa a belated Christmas present. That's when Zero Seven spots him through her eyepatch. She remembers back to her childhood when her mother, Sayuri, started dating a devil, Morisawa. When her mother is blow-drying her hair, he offers to take over. It's clear that what he really wants is Nanako's (Zero Seven's) blood. Her mother is shown slouched on the ground with a bullet through her head. Nanako cowers against the wall. He drinks her mother's blood. Nanako learned to aim for the head to kill devils. Tsukasa is making dinner for herself and Anzai. She thinks about how little she knows about him. Then, there's a knock on the door. She's surprised it's Anzai since he always comes in through the balcony. He doesn't tell her he's laying low due to the sniper. She assures him her fever's gone and she tries to warm him up since he's so cold. He says he likes her. Anzai is shot through the shoulder. Jill mimics Yuuki in the bar and takes Sakaki's wrist to check the time. He mentions her hands are cold just like his. Jill tells a story about how she ran into trouble at the airport because during a pneumonia outbreak she had to go through a thermography scanner, but since she's a devil, her body temperature is naturally lower. They all realize that that is how the sniper is targeting devils. Chapter Notes * Zero Seven has now killed 5 devils. * F Squad is investigating the murders and trying to find out how they choose their targets. * Devils make up .01% of the population in Japan. * Tsukasa unknowingly runs into Zero seven at a cafe. * Anzai is avoiding his physical with Yanagi. * Zero Seven is picking her targets with a thermo scanner in her eyepatch. * Zero Seven spots Anzai out shopping and chooses him as her next target. * Zero Seven's mother was killed by the devil she was dating. * Anzai confesses his feelings for Tsukasa. * Anzai is shot through the shoulder by Zero Seven. * F Squad discovers how the sniper is picking targets. Characters * Takashi Sawazaki * Juliana Lloyd * Tsukasa Taira * Miwako Toda * Nanako Tenjo * Yuuki Anzai * Toshiro Sakaki * Ryuusei Yanagi * Sayuri Tenjo * Kenichi Morisawa Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters